Fallen (film)
|country = United States |language = English |budget = $40 million |box_office = TBA |genre = Drama,Fantasy }} Fallen is a British/Australian/American romantic and fantasy film directed by Scott Hicks, based on the novel of same name by Lauren Kate. The film stars Addison Timlin, Jeremy Irvine, Harrison Gilbertson, and Joely Richardson. It was in talks and Walt Disney Studios once optioned the rights to Lauren Kate's Fallen. Since the Fallen series is a four part series, Disney made sure that they obtained rights to all four of the books in the deal. Mark Ciardi and Gordon Gray produced the movie and Nichole Millard and Kathryn Price wrote the script. Scott Hicks was attached to direct the movie. It has finished filming as of October 15, being labelled at 'Complete'. The location for the Sword & Cross academy is the Tura Castle. On October 6th, after a lot of uploading and eliminations, Lauren Kate released it officially on her YouTube channel. Lotus Entertainment distributes the movie, the launch was on November 10th in the Philippines, Singapore and Malaysia. Plot The plot follows Lucinda, a shy teenager who is sent to Sword and Cross reform school after she’s suspected of killing a boy named Trevor who Lucinda once had a crush in a fire. Most of the students are fallen angels on the side of good or evil. The protagonist finds herself in a love triangle with two students who have dark secrets of their own. Cast and crew *Addison Timlin as Lucinda Price *Jeremy Irvine as Daniel Grigori *Harrison Gilbertson as Cameron Briel *Lola Kirke as Pennyweather van Syckle Lockwood *Daisy Head as Arriane Alter *Hermione Corfield as Gabrielle Givens *Sianoa Smit-McPhee as Mary Margaret Zane *Malachi Kirby as Roland Sparks *Joely Richardson as Ms Sophia *Juliet Aubrey as Doreen Price *Paul Slack as Harry Price *Elliot Levey as Ethan Watkins *David Schaal as Randy *Matt Devere as Sheriff *Richard Ryan as Coach *Leo Suter as Trevor *Chris Ashby as Todd Hammond *Rick Lipton as a detective (voice) *Auguszta Tóth as Todd's mother Production In August, 2013, it was revealed that Addison Timlin and Jeremy Irvine had been cast as Lucinda Price and Daniel Grigori. Filming began on February, 2014 in Budapest, Hungary. The location for the Sword and Cross academy is the Tura Castle. And the location for the library of Sword and Cross is Szabadkígyós. Development Lotus Entertainment is the producer in charge of taking the adaptation to the cinema, initially when the novel was bought in December 2009, the producing company Walt Disney Pictures was the first to buy the whole saga since Fallen ones consists of 5 books and an annex, In total 6, but by the middle of 2013, Disney declined and withdrew from the project, leaving all production to Lotus Entertainment.The post-production began in May 2014 after the recordings were finished in Budapest, Hungary. The trailer It took a lot to the trailer to be released, and, on September 22nd, on Viewers' Choice Philippines' Facebook page, it was revelated. Later, on a site called CloudApp, Ryan Kavanaugh uploaded a fullHD version, that it's not available anymore. Meanwhile, the trailer was uploaded by some users on YouTube and, finally, Lauren Kate, on October 6th, released it officially. Sequels In December 2014, it was announced Torment, the second installment in the Fallen book series, was in development. It is unknown whether the last two novels, Passion and Rapture, and the spin-off novel, Unforgiven, will be adapted as well. Soundtrack *Broods - Medicine *Hannah Hart & James Warburton - Ash Again *Tracer - Devil With A Halo *Liela Avila - Still Remember, Strays, Worlds Away *Esben and the Witch - Warpath (Breton Remix) *Emika - Sleep With My Enemies (Kilon Tek Remix) *Laura Welsh - Atomised Dates Gallery References External links *Fallen on IMDb *Lotus Entertainment *Silver Reel *RainFilm Sdn Bhd *Cathay Cineplex *H2O Films Category:Films